It s my Life
by KimilyTheGleek
Summary: Callie und Arizona haben eine Tochter,diese ist im GleeClub.


It´s My Life-Mein Chaotisches Leben

Ich lag gelangweilt auf meinem Bett und starrte die Decke Mütter kamen nachhause,um euch mal über meine Familie aufzuklä ich habe zwei Mütter Callie und Arizona,außerdem noch einen Dad er heißt Mark,er wohnt in der Wohnung,gegenüber,zusammen mit meiner Halbschwester Sloan."Maci?"Meine Mum Arizona klang irgendwie wusste das es jetzt ärger geben würde"Ja?"Meine Mütter kamen zumir"Kannst du uns vielleicht erklären warum du für eine Woche vom Unterricht suspendiert wurdest?"Scheiße das habe ich voll vergessen"Ähm,also,das war so..."meine Mum Callie war sauer"Wir warten Maci!"Ich stand auf und guckte die beiden an"Ich hab mich mit Naomi geprügelt!"Arizona und Callie sahen mich ungläubig an"Ich glaube das einfach nicht!So haben wir dich nicht erzogen!"Callie nickte zustimmend"Du hast Hausarrest 2 Wochen."Callie guckte ernst"Sei froh das du so gut wegkommst!"Ich nickte"Ja ist gut,hab ich wohl verdient!"mein Dad Mark kam dazu"Maci kannst du mir mal veraten wieso du eine Handyrechnung von 200$ hast?"Arizona wurde jetzt Richtig wütend"Jetzt reicht es,du hast einen Monat Hausarrest."Ich ging einfach an den dreien vorbei"Maci bleib stehen!"mein Vater war sauer er folgte mir,Callie und Arizona auch"Bleib stehen Maci!"Ich ging einfach weiter und lief meiner Schwester direkt in die Arme"Wo soll es denn hingehen?"ich sah sie an"Sloan lass mich bitte durch!"Sloan guckte mich an"Nein ich lasse dich nicht durch!"plötzlich stand Hunter hinter Sloan"Maci wir müssen reden!"ich drehte mich wieder um und ging zurück in die Wohnung,Hunter folgte mir"Maci,wir müssen jetzt wirklich reden!"Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und schaute zu Hunter"Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden,du hast mit Naomi geschlafen!"Callie und Arizona schauten Hunter an,mein Dad war total wütend auf Hunter"Du hälst dich von meiner Tochter fern sonst wirst du das bereuhen!Und jetzt verschwinde!"Ich sah meinen Dad dankend setzte sich neben mich und guckte mich an"Maci kannst du mir erklären warum du dich mit Naomi geprügelt hast,und mit Hunter nicht!"ich schaute zu Boden"Eigentlich geht es garnicht um Hunter und Naomi."Arizona setzte sich auf die andere Seite"Und um wen geht es dann?"Ich zögerte einen Moment"Es geht eigentlich um Quinn,sie ist jetzt mit Rachel zusammen um mich eifersüchtig zumachen."Arizona sah mich an"Sie scheint damit ja erfolg zuhaben."Ich nickte nahm mich in den Arm"Das wird schon."Ich hoffte das meine Mütter recht klingelte an der Tür,Arizona machte auf"Hallo Darcy!"Darcy lächelte leicht,oder sie versuchte es zummindestens"Hallo Arizona."Arizona bat Darcy rein"Hallo Callie,hallo Maci."Callie lächelte"Hallo Darcy."Darcy war genauso niedergeschlagen wie ich"Maci kannst du mir einen gefallen tun?"Ich sah sie an"Klar,worum geht es?"Darcy guckte traurig"Es geht um Rachel,ich will sie wiederhaben!"ich schaute sie an"Das trifft sich gut ich will meine Freundin nämlich auch gerne wiederhaben!"Darcy guckte so als ob sie mir noch irgendwas sagen wollte sich aber nicht traut"Darcy möchtest du mir vielleicht noch was sagen?"Darcy nickte"Also die beiden kommen gleich vorbei um uns abzuholen!"ich guckte ungläubig"Was?Aber warum?"Darcy schaute auf den Boden"Ich habe den beiden gesagt das wir jetzt zusammen sind!"ich flog fast von der Couch"Du hast den beiden was bitte gesagt?"Darcy guckte entschuldigend"Ich weiß das war total blöd!"Ich nickte"Ja das war es allerdings!"Darcy"Tut mir leid."Ich ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm"Schon gut,ich hätte wohl das selbe getan!Dann sollten wir uns jetzt mal darauf vorbereiten unsere Herzensdamen wiederzukriegen!"Darcy lächelte mich dankend an"Ich habe gehofft das du das sagst!"Es klingelte an der Tür,Quinn und Rachel standen davor"Hallo Ihr beiden!"ich lächelte"Hallo Rachel,Hallo Quinn."Ich nahm Darcy´s Hand und ging dann mit ihr neben Rachel und Quinn her,die beiden gingen ebenfalls Händchenhaltend durch die Straß war irgendwie total glücklich,einfach nur in Quinn´s nähe sein zukö gingen alle vier zur Probe unseres GleeClubs,Darcy und ich wurden die ganze Zeit beobachtet,also küssten wir uns,und um ehrlich zusein finde ich es garnicht sie auch nicht glaube die Probe zuende war gingen Rachel und Quinn zu Rachel nachhause,und ich nahm Darcy mit und ich legten uns auf mein Bett und starrten an die Decke,meine Mütter waren arbeiten,genauso wie mein setzte sich auf mich drauf und küsste mich,ich erwiederte den natürlich schliefen wir auch miteinander."Das war unglaublich."Ich nickte zustimmend."Ich legte einen Arm um sie und wir beide schliefen nächsten morgen wachten wir auf ich gab ihr einen Kuss"guten morgen Sonnenschein."Darcy lächelte"guten morgen,Maci du hast mich gestern wirklich glücklich gemacht."Ich lächelte"Du mich hälst du von einer wiederholung?"Darcy grinste"Ja das wäre wirklich in meinem Sinne!"ich grinste auch"Gut das wäre nämlich auch in meinem Sinne."Darcy küsste schliefen wieder war einfach unglaublich,unglaublich waren so fertig das wir wachten zwei Stunden später wieder auf und zogen uns an,dann gingen wir zur der Probe brachte ich Darcy nachhause und ging dann zumir ich legte mich wieder hin und schlief Dad hatte ungefähr zwei Stunden Zeit bevor er wieder ins Krankenhaus musste also schaute er bei mir sah das ich schlief,er deckte mich richtig zu,küsste mich auf die Stirn und ging er zusich in die Wohnung legte sich etwas hin,stand wieder auf,er sagte wie immer das meine Schwester ein Auge auf mich haben ging er wieder zum wachte auf,dann ging ich in die Küche und machte mir einen trank den Kaffee danach ging ich in den Hausflur,plötzlich stand Hunter vor mir,ich wollte wieder reinrennen aber es ging nicht,Hunter hielt mich fest,ich wollte anfangen zu schreien aber Hunter hielt mir den Mund ötzlich stand Darcy vor Hunter"Lass Maci los!"Hunter zog Darcy am Arm und hielt ihr dann auch den Mund versuchten uns zu wehren aber Hunter war einfach zu zog uns in die Wohung und verriegelte die Tü holte er eine Waffe aus seiner Tasche und fuchtelte uns damit vor der Nase schoss er damit um sich,Sloan hörte die Schüsse und rief die Polizei."Hunter bitte hör auf damit!"Darcy flehte ihn an"Halt die Klappe das ist doch alles deine Schuld,du hast mit ihr geschlafen!"Ich sah ihn erschrocken an"Woher weißt du das!"Hunter war total wütend"Ich hab euch beobachtet!"Hunter hielt den Schlüssel hoch!"Woher hast du den?"Hunter grinste"Den habe ich dir gestern geklaut!"Die Polizei umstellte das komplette Gebäude und sperrte es hörte das eine Tür aufging,er sah durch den Spion und sah das Sloan sich rausschleichen wollte,er schloss die Tür auf und schoss auf Sloan er traf sie an der Schulter,doch Sloan konnte entkommen sie stieg in den Fahrstuhl und rannte nach draußen sie wurde sofort ins Krankenhaus machte mir große Sorgen um Sloan"Hunter?Kannst du Darcy bitte gehen lassen!Du hast mich doch hier also bitte lass sie gehen!"Hunter ließ sich darauf ein,er ließ Darcy gehen doch Darcy ging nur wiederwillig da sie mich nicht alleine mit Hunter lassen hatte inzwischen gehört was geschehen war sie stand draußen mit dem Eltern waren schockiert als Sloan in die Notaufnahme gebracht wurde,sie fragten was passiert war,meine Eltern hatten angst um mich Sie liefen zu uns,da das Krankenhaus nicht weit von unser Wohnung entfernt Plolizei hörte Schüsse,sie stürmte das hat 5 Leute erschossen,Sloan mich auch,ich hatte noch nie solche wurde festgenommen,meine Eltern rannten hoch zu war voller Blut,mir wurde kalt,und ich merkte wie ich langsam schwächer rannte hinter meinen Müttern waren alle drei totalgeschockt,ihnen liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht,Arizona drückte ihre Hand auf die Wunde an meiner Schulter da diese ziemlich nah am Herz war"Maci bitte versprich mir das du durchhälst!Du darfst uns nicht alleine lassen!"Ich wurde bewusstlos"MACI!"Ich würde es nicht bis ins Krankenhaus schaffen also mussten meine Eltern mich wohl oder übel zuhause hielt die ganze Zeit meine Hand,mir lief Blut aus der Nase und aus dem Dad und seine Freundin Lexie kamen angerannt,so wie noch andere Ärzte aus dem und Rachel waren auch ,Puck,Finn und Brittany war auch die Operation geglückt war und mein Zustand stabil war wurde ich ins Krankenhaus einer Woche durfte ich wieder holte mich ab,wir waren inzwischen wieder war wieder mit Rachel zusammen alles war wieder so wie es sein habe Quinn gefragt ob sie mich heiraten will,und sie hat ja gesagt.


End file.
